in the shadows
by misao girl
Summary: 01&02 pairing, POV d'heero


**auteur **: misao girl  
  
**e-mail** : misaogirl@aol.com  
  
**disclaimer **: ces beaux gosses ne sont pas à moi mais je vais pas me géner pour m'en servir pour mon histoire.  
  
**genre** : songfic, yaoi, OOC...  
  
**couple **: 1&2  
  
**notes** : POV d'heero tout au long de l'histoire, paroles de la chanson entre *...* et en italique   
La chanson utilisée est "in the shadows"by the rasmus^^  
  
  


**IN THE SHADOWS **

  
  
  
  
**_*No sleep   
No sleep until I'm done with finding the answer   
Won't stop   
Won't stop before I find the cure for this cancer   
Sometimes I feel like going down, I'm so disconnected   
Somehow I know that I am haunted to be wanted*  
_**  
_  
*Je ne dormirai pas   
Je ne dormirai pas avant d'avoir trouvé la réponse   
Je ne m'arrêterai pas   
Je ne m'arrêterai pas avant d'avoir trouvé une cure à ce cancer   
Parfois, j'ai envie de tout laisser tomber   
Je suis si paumé   
D'une certaine manière, je sais que l'idée d'être voulu me hante*_   
  
Une fois de plus, je n'arrive pas à m'endormir... A chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je revois leurs visages terrifiés suppliant ma pitié... Pourquoi reviennent-ils maintenant ? Jamais je me suis préoccupé du sort de mes ennemis jusqu'à maintenant... Alors pourquoi viennent-ils me hanter ? Je comprend que cette petite fille innocente ou Noventa viennent me hanter, ils en ont le droit, j'ai fait une erreur mais tous les autres le méritaient, ils étaient des ennemis alors c'était soit eux soit moi... Le monde dans lequel je vis est une jungle, seule la guerre m'entoure... Je dois survivre, on m'a conditionné pour ça... Mais là je n'en peux plus, depuis plus d'un mois ils viennent me hanter chaque nuit, ne me laissant aucun répit... Je me réveille chaque fois en sursaut, je prend une douche pour me débarrasser de toute cette sueur et je retourne me coucher mais sans trouver le sommeil... Et cela se répète inlassablement depuis un mois... Je me sens fatigué, je ne peux même plus partir en mission sereinement car j'ai peur que d'autres visages ne viennent s'ajouter à ces fantômes... Oui moi le soldat parfait, j'ai peur... Peur de fantômes, c'est vraiment absurde... je me dis que je devrais arrêter tout ça, recommencer une nouvelle vie, ne plus tuer... Mais si je n'assume plus mon rôle de tueur, je ne suis plus rien, je n'ai plus aucune valeur... Plus aucune valeur aux yeux de J et aux yeux de mes coéquipiers... Je continue de tuer pour rester près d'eux, pour avoir l'impression de posséder une famille, de faire parti d'un groupe... Je continue d'être un assassin pour qu'on me félicite parce que je ne sais faire que cela, je n'ai pas d'autre mérite à part celui d'être un excellent tueur...  
  
**_*I've been watching, I've been waiting   
In the shadows for my time   
I've been searching, I've been living   
For tomorrows all my life  
They say that I must learn to kill before I can feel safe   
But I, I'd rather kill myself than turn into their slave   
Sometimes I feel that I should go and play with the thunder   
Somehow I just don't wanna stay and wait for a wonder * _**  
  
_*Je cherche, j'attends   
Mon futur dans les ténèbres   
Je cherche, je vis   
Pour des lendemains toute ma vie   
  
Ils disent que je dois apprendre à tuer avant que je puisse me sentir en sécurité   
Mais moi, je préfèrerais me tuer moi-même plutôt que devenir leur esclave   
Parfois, je pense que je devrais aller jouer avec le tonnerre   
D'une certaine manière, je ne veux pas rester là [à rien faire]   
Et attendre qu'un miracle se produise*  
_  
Alors je continue de faire ce que je fais le mieux, on me dit de tuer et je m'exécute... Puis une fois la mission achevée, j'attend leurs félicitations... Quelquefois je me dis que je ne suis qu'un égoïste, je tue pour trouver ma place dans la société.... J'en viens à me dégoûter moi-même... Je suis devenu l'esclave de ma peur, j'ai toujours eu tellement peur de finir seul que j'ai cherché tous les moyens de me faire aimer... Et le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé était de tuer... Mais je sais que c'est une erreur, que tout ça est illusoire... Je ne suis pas heureux ainsi mais que faire d'autre... Je ne suis plus rien si je ne suis plus le soldat parfait...  
  
**_*I've been watching, I've been waiting   
In the shadows for my time   
I've been searching, I've been living   
For tomorrows all my life   
  
Lately - I've been - walking   
Walking in circles   
Watching - waiting for something   
Feel me - touch me - heal me   
Come take me higher*_**  
  
_*Je cherche, j'attends   
Mon futur dans les ténèbres   
Je cherche, je vis   
Pour des lendemains toute ma vie   
  
Depuis peu de temps - je marche   
Je marche en rond   
Je cherche - j'attends quelque chose   
Sens-moi - touche-moi - guéris-moi   
Emmène-moi plus haut*_  
  
Je cherche désespérément à trouver une solution pour mettre fin à ses cauchemars mais aussi pour me sortir de ce cercle vicieux dans lequel je me suis moi-même enfermé. Mais je n'y arrive pas je ne sais pas comment faire, je n'ai plus les idées claires... Cela fait deux mois que ses morts me hantent et je n'en peux plus, je ne peux pas même me battre... Je suis devenu inutile... Quelle ironie... J'ai tué pour être apprécié, entouré et cela m'a également amené à ma perte... Je n'ai plus envie de rien, bientôt ils vont me mettre dehors, maintenant je suis un poids pour eux, je ne peux plus être leur chef... J'entend quelqu'un toquer à ma porte, on dirait qu'ils se sont décidés... Je ne répond pas, de toute façon que je réponde ou non, cela ne les empêchera pas d'entrer... Je me retourne vers la porte qui vient de se refermer et je me retrouve devant Duo... Je pensais qu'ils allaient tous venir mais visiblement je ne mérite même pas qu'ils se déplacent pour moi... Je m'assois correctement sur mon lit et je fixe Duo attendant la sentence. Il s'approche doucement et s'assoit en face de moi. Je plonge dans ses yeux améthyste, il a l'air inquiet... De quoi a t-il peur ? Pense t-il que je vais le tuer ? Je ne le ferais pas même si J me l'ordonnait... Tu es le seul que je ne pourrais tuer... Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas moi-même... Tu prend ma main dans la tienne et tu la serres, je te regarde surpris.   
  
-Hee-chan... J'aimerais t'aider si tu veux bien...  
  
-M'aider ? C'est impossible...   
  
-Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'arrives pas à trouver de solutions qu'il n'en existe pas...  
  
**_*I've been watching, I've been waiting   
In the shadows for my time   
I've been searching, I've been living   
For tomorrows all my life   
  
I've been watching   
I've been waiting   
I've been searching   
I've been living   
For tomorrows_***  
  
_*Je cherche, j'attends   
Mon futur dans les ténèbres   
Je cherche, je vis   
Pour des lendemains toute ma vie   
  
Je cherche,   
J'attends,   
Je cherche,   
Je vis   
Pour des lendemains   
  
Dans les ténèbres   
Dans les ténèbres   
J'attends*_  
  
Duo... Tu veux m'aider... ça ne m'étonne pas de toi, tu veux toujours aider les autres... Mais tu ne pourras pas m'aider, personne ne le peut... Je vais payer à jamais pour les erreurs que j'ai faites... Ces morts continueront de me hanter et je finirais pas devenir fou... C'est mon destin Duo... J'aurais aimer m'apercevoir plus tôt de mon erreur... Mais je n'ai pas su ou plutôt je n'ai pas voulu le faire pour ne pas me retrouver seul, pour ne pas voir à quel point je suis un être inutile quand je ne suis pas le soldat parfait en mission... J'ai survécu jusque là mais je n'en peux plus, je ne peux plus les affronter... Les démons du passé vont m'engloutir...   
  
Je relève la tête et me rend compte que Duo me regarde avec les yeux exorbités, j'ai parlé à voix haute visiblement... Il commence à pleurer... Mais pourquoi Duo ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Tu t'inquiètes réellement pour moi ? Je ne le mérite pas pourtant... Regarde moi je ne suis plus rien, incapable de me battre... ça me fait mal de te voir ainsi, si triste... C'est la première fois que je te vois pleurer, tu es si beau... Puis tu te jettes dans mes bras pleurant convulsivement contre ma chemise qui se retrouve bien vite trempée... Je ne sais pas quoi faire... Qu'est-ce que tu attend de moi ? Je ne réfléchis plus et t'entoure de mes bras essayant de faire cesser tes tremblements... Tu te colles à moi, tes doigts se crispant sur ma chemise. Et moi je te berce doucement... Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un puisse se soucier ainsi de moi... Il semble que tu ai réussi à trouver un moyen de m'aider malgré tout... Je souris, heureux de t'avoir ainsi dans mes bras, je me sens si bien, je sens que tu vas m'aider et que petit à petit tu éloigneras mes ténèbres et fera de moi quelqu'un de bien...   
  
  
**FIN  
**  
  
  
  



End file.
